


Leon And Mondo Are Dumbasses: The Fic

by Dork3kore



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Crack, Daiya is alive, Leon and Mondo being idiots, M/M, Tasers, based on something that happened last night, but they don't actually interact or anything, chihiro is kinda there, it's mentioned that kiyotaka and mondo are dating, please tell me if this is incorrectly tagged !!, tasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dork3kore/pseuds/Dork3kore
Summary: Kiyotaka gets a phone call from Chihiro, who is asking for notes from their English class when he decides to sit on his front porch to get some fresh air.What he didn't expect was to see Leon and Mondo tasing each other while racing up and down the street.





	Leon And Mondo Are Dumbasses: The Fic

**Author's Note:**

> The part up until Kiyotaka telling his dad what happens is based on what I experienced last night.
> 
>  
> 
> Also if you don't wanna see someone write Leon and Mondo tasing each other in the street or just don't like people tasing each other then uhhh don't read this. It's not like, written in graphics detail but it's like "lol they're fucking,, tasing each othER,,"

As Kiyotaka stepped out onto his front porch, sitting in one of the chairs, he responded to Chihiro who was on the other end of his phone. "I can send the English notes, it's no trouble at all." Everything outside seemed quiet for the most part, aside from the wind rustling the large tree that was in his back yard. He should probably trim the branches soon, seeing as they'd become decently overgrown.

Everything was fine until a few seconds later as Chihiro thanked him for being so kind, he noticed lights next to his back yard. Assuming it was a car, he thought nothing of it until a loud scream sounded. It wasn't that of pain, but more of thrill, excitement even. He rushed down the steps to his porch, looking at the person who let out the scream. That's when he realized, there were two people, both with flashlights standing in the road.

For a moment he was afraid, assuming they had come to rob him or one of his neighbors, but immediately pushed that idea away as he thought about how loud and noticeable they were. Had they come to rob anyone, they wouldn't be being this loud. Continuing to stare the two over he realized something. One of them was Leon, his classmate. It took him a minute to actually make the connection, then he heard an almost too familiar voice say "we're fuckin' dead if he finds out.".

 

It couldn't be him, could it? Sure, he didn't make the best choices but why would he be running up and down the street with Leon like a mad man, especially at 10 o'clock! Surely Mondo wouldn't be stupid enough to do that sort of thing. Right as that thought passed by, Kiyotaka heard "All right, ready?" before his ears were met with the sound of a crackle of electricity from a handheld taser. Leon hollered out as him and Mondo began racing back down the street.

"Uh, Kiyotaka, what was that?" Shaking his head, Kiyotaka looked down at his phone. "Oh, nothing. But I do need to let you go before it gets too late, I'll be sure to give you the English notes first thing in the morning," he said as he tried to process he just witnessed. A soft hum resounded from the other end of his phone. "Thank you," Chihiro responded. Kiyotaka just nodded, saying his farewells before hanging up.

Walking back inside and clearing his throat, Kiyotaka looked towards his Dad. "Umh, Father, I-I need to inform you of something." Takaaki simple looked over to Kiyotaka as he continued. "I-I fear that Leon and M-Mondo may be 'attacking' each other with..." He let out a worried sigh. “With tasers…” Takaaki sighed, gripping the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger. This wasn't the first time he had been told Leon and Mondo were doing something stupid, and he would probably be right on the money if he thought it wouldn't be the last time either.

 

“Are you sure it’s them?” Kiyotaka simply nodded as he swallowed thickly. Takaaki sighed again, this time more audibly. “I can’t believe they’re doing this.” “Neither can I,” Kiyotaka responded. “You’re not thinking about joining them, are you? I don’t want you being influenced by their antics.” Takaaki questioned, looking up to stare right at Kiyotaka.

“Father, I assure you I will not be influenced by their bad behavior.” Silence. That’s all there was for at least 5 seconds, but it seemed like eons in Kiyotaka’s mind. It was hard enough even telling his father that he was dating Mondo, but he might not be for much longer. “Kiyo, I’m kidding. Sort of. I trust you’re smart enough not to get caught up in their antics and get in trouble.”

“Thank you,” Kiyotaka said, letting out a breath. He and his Father walked outside, just to make sure that Mondo and Leon hadn’t killed each other, but by the time they got there, a third person had joined them. The man looked just like Mondo, but taller, and his hair was a stark black all the way through.

 

“Who’s that?” Takaaki asked, gesturing to the man. “Oh, that’s Daiya, Mondo’s older brother.” Takaaki nodded, watching them. “I should stop them before one of them ends up dead. Stay here, I don’t want you getting involved.” His Father said, walked over to the 3 boys running up and down the street tasing each other.

There was booing from Leon, a loud groan from Mondo and nothing from Daiya as Takaaki walked over. Kiyotaka couldn’t hear the conversation that happened, but he assumed it went well, seeing as his Father began walking back towards the house after a couple of minutes. “That Daiya kid is nice, got more brains than his brother at least. He was reasonable enough.”

Kiyotaka nodded and sighed, “It seems that way sometimes,” he said as he watched Mondo, Leon and, Daiya wave their goodbye’s to each other, the two brothers walking to their house as while Leon ran off in the other direction. “C’mon, get inside before it gets too late,” Takaaki said as he looked at the pitch black sky. Kiyotaka got up and walked inside, Takaaki shutting the door behind them.

 

“Goodnight Father.” The younger Ishimaru said before heading off towards his bedroom. “Goodnight son.” The older said, watching his son head off.

**Author's Note:**

> 904 words and 5,055 characters later, you finished it. Congrats.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading it !
> 
>  
> 
> Why the fuck did I write this-


End file.
